La Maison des Mugiwara
by Naila-Miss
Summary: Aprés un malheureux incident,l'equipage du chapeau de paille est séparée et envoyé dans un autre monde,aprés quelques années ils ont fini par enfin se retrouver
1. chapitre 1 : L'aventure reprend

Tout s'etait passé tres vite,par un malencontreux accident ils avaient atteris dans cette ville et dans ce monde et avait été séparé,quelque années s'était écoulée depuis,et ils avaient fini par vivre leur vies,Sanji travaillait dans un restaurant avec sa femme et sa fille quand il vit un petit garcon en train de voler dans sa cuisine

-C'est quoi cette blague ?!

il s'approcha du garcon en s'appercevant qu'il portait des vêtements sale et qu'il etait maigre,mais le garcon recula

-Me touche pas ! Ou sinon mon papa il te decoupe !

-C...ces mots ! C'est pas vrai...Dis moi petit pourquoi est ce que tu a besoin de ces vivres ?

Le petit hesita et répondit

\- Ma maman est malade et on a pas d'argent pour acheter des médicaments,on a pas a manger et elle va mourir !

-attend moi içi

il partit et croisa sa femme

-qui c'est ?

\- Tu te souviens des amis que je t'avais parlé ? eh bien j'ai trouvé comment les rassemblé

il prit de l'argent qu'il apportat a l'enfant

-M...merci

mais il entendit une voix et vit un homme arriver

-Comme on se retrouve...

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Rendez vous au prochaint chapitre (je sais c'est cours)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sarah

-Papa !

quand il vis Sanji,il lui pris le bras et partit

-On y va...

mais une femme avec des cheveus rose arriva et leur tendis un paquet

-Attendez ! Prenez ca !

Sanji : Lucie...

-On a pas besoins d'aide !

Mais elle n'ecouta pas et leur donna quand meme le paquet

Alors il partit...

-Est ce que c'était un membre de ton équipage ?

-Oui

-Alors pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de retrouver les autres ? On vivra tous ensemble !

a partir de ce moment il se leva de table

-C'est une super idee !

une petite fille de 5 ans arriva

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi papa et maman parle fort ?

Lucie la pris dans ses bras

-Ryu...

pendant ce temps Zoro etait deja rentré

-Je suis desolee Papa...

-Va t'en

et deux petites fille blondes arrivere

-Leo a fait une bétise ?

\- Oui

Leo partit voir sa mêre

\- Maman ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu a encore fait...

-Je voulais trouver quelque chose pour te guérir !

il pleura

\- Ne sois pas triste...

Et chez Sanji et Lucie

\- Ou est ce que tu va ?

\- Je vais trouver Chopper ! Si ils ont pas assez d'arget pour acheter des médicaments alors lui le fera gratuitement !

\- Je veux venir avec toi !

il lui souris

\- Reste ici pour surveiller Ryu

\- D'accord...

Il savait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort alors,meme si il détestait Zoro,il sauverait la splendide creature que devait etre sa femme...

Il y etait,il l'avait enfin trouvé,il l'avait cheché pendant deux jours mais il l'avait enfin trouvé,meme si il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Lucie,il entra

\- Chopper ?

Le renne lui sauta dessus

\- SANJI !!

\- On a une urgence Chopper,y a pas si longtemps j'ai croisé le fils de l'autre cactus,sa mere est malade,elle va sans doute mourir et ils ont pas assez d'argent pour payer des soins

\- Montre moi leur maison !

\- D'abord il faudrait que je la trouve,il y a autre chose aussi

Il lui expliqua l'idee de Lucie

\- C'est super ! Mais avant il faut qu'elle aille mieux et que Zoro accepte

\- Moi je veut bien parce que c'est Lucie qui veut

Alors ils partirent en quete de la maison et la trouvere,Sanji avait aussi pensé a ramener a manger,sans meme toquer ils rentrere

Une petite fille blonde arriva en courant

\- Papa ! Y'a des gens dans la maison !


	3. Nami

\- Papa,y a des gens dans la maison !

Elle avait environ 3 ans,avec des yeux vert et des cheveux blond qui lui

arrivait au epaules

En fouillant les armoires,Sanji ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'elles etait vide

\- Alors y a vraiment rien,hein...

Alors forcément son pere arriva

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'ai ramené Chopper

Ils entendirent des plainte alors Chopper se dirigea vers l'endroit

Zoro ne reagit pas

Chopper : elle a beaucoup de fievre !

\- Elle n'arrive pas a bouger,chaque geste lui fais de plus en plus mal,maintenant meme respirer lui fait mal

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a ! *il sortit des médicaments de son sac* Il faut qu'elle prenne ca

Zoro l'observa pleurer

\- Tu dois etre courageuse et manger ca...

Apres quelque heures elle avait fini par reussir a les prendre

Chopper : Dans quelques heure tu te sentira mieux

quelques minutes plus tard Sanji rentra

\- T'a pris ton temps non ?

\- C'etait loin,je l'ai trouvé et il l'a soigné

\- C'est vrai ?! C'est super !

Bon au moin il avait échappé a sa colere...

\- J'AI EU PEUR QUE TU REVIENNE PAS !!

Ou presque...

Le lendemain Zoro fus réveillé par des bruit

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?!

Et il la vis,elle etait debout,elle allait bien mieux,elle avait meme l'air d'etre guerie,elle avait des long cheveux blond et des yeux vert

\- Sarah...

elle souria

\- Je suis revenue

Alors trois enfants lui sautere dessus en pleurant

\- MAMAN !!

Une semaine plus tard Sanji partit voir Chopper

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec l'argent qu'on a gagné grace au restaurant on a acheté une maison qu'on voulait depuis longtemps avec beaucoup de chambre,elle est immense,il faut aussi qu'on passe voir l'autre

\- Oui !

Alors ils partirent mais tout ne se passa pas comme prevu

\- C'est non,on est assez bien ici alors on reste !

Mais Sarah le coupa

\- Avec plaisir !

\- T'est malade ?!

\- La bas on mangeras autant qu'on voudras,on aura de l'argent et tout ce qu'on veut,alors on ira

\- Ok si tu l'dis...

\- Mais d'abord on va trouver les autres

Alors il partirent a leur recherche,et Sanji entendit un nom familier de la bouche d'un homme alors il partit le voir

\- C'est toi qui a dit Nami ?

\- Bien sur,je l'aime !

\- T...Tu sors avec ?! Il faut qu'on la voie !

\- Qui etes vous ?

Chopper repondit a la place de Sanji cette fois

\- Des amis a elle

l'homme reflechis et souris

\- Je vois,moi c'est Yuro.Suivez moi

Il partit et arriva devant une belle maison

\- C'est ici

Il entra

\- Je ramene des invités

\- Qui ca ?

Elle les vis

\- Sanji ! Chopper !

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre

INFO DU JOUR :

au debut Lucie devais s'appeler Haru qui signifie Joie


	4. Naila

-Sanji ! Chopper !

-Chopper : on a eu une idée ! Enfin Sanji a eu une idée ! Il a acheté une maison ! Si on rassemble tout le monde on pourra vivre tous ensemble ! Avec Yuro bien sur !

-Yuro : Nami,je crois qu'on est du même avis **il souris** c'est une super idée !

-Nami : Oui ! Et ca plaira à Maya

-Il ris

Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui lui plairont

Sanji s'interposa

-Euh...c'est qui Maya ?

-C'est notre fille,elle a un an !

-Ils la virent,elle était rousse comme sa mere et...

-TROP MIGNONNE ? !

-Lucie ?!

-Je m'ennuyais alors je t'ai suivi avec Ryu,tu me laisse toujours seule quand tu pars à leurs recherche !

\- Lucie...

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas rester toute seule aussi longtemps !

\- Calme toi Lucie...

\- Tu fairais quoi si il nous arrivait quelque chose à moi et Ryu ?!

Sanji regarda Nami,Chopper et Ryou et soupira

-Je crois qu'on va rentrer...

Mais Nami répondit :

-Venez ici lundi prochain avec Sarah et Zoro !

Et il partit

-Tu dois bien t'amuser quand moi je reste seule !

-Écoute Lucie si tu veux je t'emmenerais la prochaine fois

Et dans la même ville

-Elle est blessée...et elle est maigre ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu l'observe comme ca ?

-Rien...

Elle lui prepara a manger et quelque jours plus tard la petite fille se révéilla

-Papa...

-Est ce que ca va ? Est ce que tu sais ou sont tes parents ?

-non,Papa et maman ont disparu...maman a vit disparu alors Papa s'est occupée de,moi...il m'a dit d'attendre mais il est pas revenu

-ne t'en fais pas on va s'occuper de toi puis demain on retrouveras tes parents

-D'accord

Et le soir venu elle eu un souvenirs et souris

-Mon papa,il s'appelle Ace...


End file.
